


Malfoy Style Romance

by Inell



Series: Daddy and Pretty Boy [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Flirting, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius takes Ron out for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malfoy Style Romance

The restaurant is posh and exclusive. Ron’s never been before, but he’s heard colleagues mention the amazing food and pleasurable atmosphere. He looks from the witch who is checking the reservation list to Scorpius, who is wearing a set of fancy robes that fit him perfectly and make him look older than twenty. He wants to ask what the fuck they’re doing at this pricey restaurant, but he’s promised Scorpius that he can be in charge tonight, so it appears they’re playing dress up and eating out somewhere posh.

Typical Malfoy.

His boy might not be as uptight and snobbish as his parents, but Scorpius is classy, and Ron can’t help being reminded about more than their age difference as they’re escorted to a private table in a restaurant with a waiting list several months long. He feels out of place in his robes, which are several years old and didn’t cost a lot even then. When they’re seated, he fidgets a bit, tapping his foot on the floor and staring at the menu, which doesn’t even list the bloody prices for the food.

“Have you ever been to Z before, Ronald?” Scorpius asks, smiling sweetly when Ron looks up at him. He’s such a pretty boy, and Ron still finds it rather difficult to accept that someone young and handsome and rich wants to be involved with an old divorced wizard who is comfortable enough but not wealthy by any standard.

“No, never. Bit out of my price range,” he admits, ducking his head and glaring at the menu for having to confess he can’t provide Scorpius with this type of lifestyle, if that’s what he’s wanting. What they’ve got happening between them isn’t really labeled, hasn’t been since that night at the club when he left with the boy, but he knows it’s not just sex on his end, at least, and he isn’t dating anyone else or even looking. Scorpius is over all the time, wanting to fuck or wanting to just curl up against him listening to the wireless, so he doesn’t think he’s got time to be shagging anyone else, either.

“My godfather owns it, so I’ve been here since he first bought the place and started developing it.” Scorpius shrugs a shoulder. “It’s worth the cost, his chef is bloody brilliant, but I probably wouldn’t come that often if I couldn’t get a table whenever I want it.”

“Your godfather?” Ron arches a brow. “Zabini’s your godfather?”

Scorpius nods. “This is just one of his investments, you know? He’s got dozens of different businesses. Father works with him at one of them, and I’ve been working as an assistant to him since school finished. He’s spoken to me a few times about my interests for the future, but I don’t really know what direction I want to go in yet. He’s a good man.”

“Hermione’s dating him,” Ron says, making a face. “She thinks I don’t know, probably worries about telling me because he’s a slimy Slytherin bastard, but it’s not like I’ve got room to judge.” He nods towards Scorpius, his own Slytherin.

“Are we dating?” Scorpius asks, leaning forward and putting his elbows on the table. “This is the first time we’ve been anywhere that’s not a pub or your flat, you realize?”

“I hadn’t.” Ron frowns. “And I don’t know. Are we? We’re fucking, I know that, and you’ve spent more nights at my flat in the last month than you haven’t. What do you want to call it?”

Scorpius grins. “I want to call it dating. I’ve told my parents about you, not by name yet but that I’m involved with a wizard who makes me happy and takes care of me. Father will have kneazles when he finds out who you are, but I don’t care. Mother’s just glad that I’ve found someone to make me happy.”

“If I remember correctly, your father’s dislike of me made me more attractive that first night,” Ron reminds him, oddly touched that Scorpius has mentioned him so favorably to his parents. Hermione knows who he’s been fucking about with, but the kids don’t know yet because he’s not wanted to involve them unless it becomes serious.

“That’s when I thought I’d blow your mind and walk away.” Scorpius sulks, his lower lip pouting out in a way that makes Ron’s cock twitch. “It’s not my fault you’ve got a huge cock and made me want to come back for more.”

“Oh, so it’s my fault?” Ron nudges Scorpius’ leg under the table and smiles. “I don’t much about it, but I think the huge cock must be hereditary.”

The waiter arrives as he’s talking, and Ron just smirks when the man blinks at them. They go ahead and order, he trusts Scorpius to order for him, and then they’re alone again with glasses of wine to sip.

“He’s going to go back to the kitchen now and tell everyone that I’m dating a handsome older wizard with a huge cock,” Scorpius says, looking smug as he takes a sip of his wine.

“Handsome, huh?” Ron preens for a moment because it’s not every day he gets called handsome by a gorgeous younger man. “And don’t think I haven’t realized you’re a romantic, pretty boy. You get to be in charge tonight, so you make me dress up and bring me to this posh restaurant for wine and good food?”

“Hmph. I’m not soppy,” Scorpius denies, reaching into the pocket of his robe and withdrawing a small wrapped box. He slides it across the table and smiles. “I just like enjoying fine dining with my daddy occasionally. I bought you a pressie, though, Ronald.”

“Never said you were soppy.” Ron unwraps the present and pulls out an odd contraption. “What’s this then?”

“It’s a ring. For your cock.” Scorpius smirks. “You should know. I went through your browser history of the laptop, and I saw you had been looking at photos of men wearing those things.”

“You snooped on my lappyputer thing?” Ron arches a brow. “Did you figure out why I can’t access half the things I click on?”

Scorpius chuckles. “Yes, I did. Hugo must have set up child locks to prevent you from going to Muggle pornography websites. That’s why you’ve been limited on what you can view.”

“He did what?” Ron gapes at him. “That boy. I’ve got half a mind to send him a Howler just to embarrass him. Can I get to them now?”

“I removed the lock, but I think you should only browse when I’m around to make sure they’re not dangerous websites.” Scorpius licks his lips. “In fact, that request to fix your laptop actually inspired my idea for what I want to do tonight. I think I’d enjoy watching some of the Muggle films with you, you know? We can cuddle on the sofa, and I can just ride your hard cock while we watch the Muggles fucking each other. That’s why I got you the ring. To keep you from coming until I let you.”

“Is that what you’ve got in mind for tonight then?” Ron bites the inside of his cheek and has to reach down to readjust himself as he thinks about it. “To seduce me with this romantic dinner then fuck yourself on my cock until you’ve got your come dripping down your chest and belly?”

“I bought you a ring, too,” Scorpius points out with a cheeky grin. “Romance, Malfoy style.” He winks before licking the rim of his wine glass. “I can’t wait to feel you inside my arse, Daddy. I’m getting hard just thinking about it.”

“I like the ring, pretty boy. Maybe you want to help me put it on?” Ron smiles as he leans back in his chair. “I’d guess you’ve got room under the table to do it, don’t you? Isn’t that why we’re here? At your dear Godfather’s restaurant? You want to be a bad boy for Daddy, don’t you?”

“Merlin yes,” Scorpius murmurs, looking around before he slides out of the chair and disappears under the table. He touches Ron’s knee, and Ron puts the ring under the table, letting him take it.

“Such a dirty boy,” he whispers, keeping his voice low and turning his head slightly so no one can see him talking. Thank Merlin they’re in a private area, which he knows Scorpius did deliberately. He feels hands on his thighs and then the front of his trousers is unzipped. Scorpius’ mouth is warm and wet as it closes around the head of his cock. Reaching under the table, he drags his fingers through soft blond hair as Scorpius licks and sucks his cock, teasing him until he’s taking a gulp of wine to keep from making noise.

Scorpius doesn’t let him come. Instead, the ring is put on his hard wet cock, binding his bollocks tight and doing little to soften his erection. Scorpius tucks it back inside his trousers and fastens them, the bulge pressing against the front in a way that Ron knows is going to make him glad for his robes. When his pretty boy gets back into his chair, his lips are wet and swollen, and he’s grinning mischievously, obviously enjoying his chance at being in control and teasing Ron like this. “It fits so well, Daddy. Nice and snug around that thick cock.”

Before Ron can say anything, their food arrives. It looks delicious, and it actually tastes even better. As they eat, they chat about their days and catch up on casual conversation that doesn’t delve into filthy talk too often. It might not be the way he expected to spend the evening, but Ron can’t really complain about Scorpius’ idea of romance, especially not when they’ve still got films and fucking to look forward to when they get back home.

End


End file.
